


Implacable

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [206]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 01:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8383180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Abby is determined to find out what's up with Tony





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 11/24/1999 for the word [implacable](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/1999/11/24/implacable).
> 
> implacable  
> Not placable; not to be appeased; incapable of being pacified; inexorable;as, an implacable foe.
> 
> Comments, kudos, and constructive criticism greatly appreciated.
> 
> This can be seen as a sequel to [sedulous](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7712344) and [juju](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7712515).

# 

Implacable

Abby sighed as she watched Tony interact with the team via her monitor, which was showing the cameras in the bullpen. He still wasn’t showing any of the signs she associated with him picking up a one night stand or even a friend with benefits situation. The team still didn’t seem to be aware that anything was wrong. Tony would half heartedly prank them and that seemed to be enough to make them think he was still the same Tony as always. 

Well it wouldn’t fool Abby. In fact, this only made her even more implacable in her attempts to get to the bottom of whatever was going on with Tony. It was bullpen TV almost 24/7 in her lab as she even taped what happened overnight to review in the morning. The only times you could enter her lab without seeing the bullpen on one of her monitors was when Tony had gone out to interview a suspect or she had seen him leave his desk and head for her lab.

Tim had managed to talk her out of bugging Tony’s clothes once, but that hadn’t stopped her from bugging his apartment and anywhere else she thought he might be to try and find out more about the situation. She still really wanted to go into his apartment and put button cams on all his shirts, but even she thought that might be a violation of privacy. She was saving that as her last resort.

So far she hadn’t found any evidence of a woman that Tony was seriously pursuing. Though she hadn’t found any evidence of his normal hookups either and that worried her. In fact, the only person to visit Tony’s apartment was Gibbs. Well that wasn’t entirely true. On a very rare basis, Dinozzo Sr. would sometimes visit too. Tony and Gibbs had always been friends, so she wasn’t surprised that Gibbs sometimes visited. Even Gibbs visits didn’t happen often though they happened way more frequently than Senior’s visits.

Now she was even more worried. Something was wrong with her Tony and there didn’t seem to be any cause. Forgetting about privacy concerns, she snooped through his medical records, but didn’t see anything new there either. She hadn’t found anything in his computer’s browsing history to indicate what might be going on either. It was getting to the point where she was seriously considering putting a button cam on all of Tony’s shirts regardless of how much Tim would frown at her for doing so.

In a last ditch attempt to figure out what was going on with Tony without resorting to button cams, she invited Tony out for lunch so that she could grill him. Tony had noticed Abby’s recent obsession with him despite her attempts to keep him in the dark. He wasn’t as computer savvy as McGeek, but he knew enough to be able to tell when someone had been on his computer and looking at his files without his permission. He hoped they could just have a nice normal lunch and Abby would drop the stalking after seeing that he’s fine, but he really doubted that he’d be that lucky. Bracing himself after a glance at Gibbs to make sure it was alright, he agreed to go to lunch with Abby.

Clapping excitedly, Abby looped her arm through his and dragged him to the restaurant she had chosen.

**Author's Note:**

> [Edacious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8392171) follows after this one.
> 
> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
